


Cuddling Somewhere

by snflwr



Series: 29 Day OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10034651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snflwr/pseuds/snflwr
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky liked to walk in unannounced into Otabek's room.It didn't matter which kind he was in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 02 of the 29 day OTP challenge presented to you by me!
> 
> Also, happy birthday Yuri!!! *~*~*~*
> 
> Enjoy!

If fatigue could be felt through the resonation of his whole body down to the each individual cell, Otabek felt deeper than that.

He had pushed himself so hard that even the deep-set features could might as well be chiseled into his face. Mind blank as he turned the dial to shut off the water, he stepped out, remnants of his quick hot shower leaving little comfort to his worn out muscles, but allowed him a sigh of relief for the day slowly gave way to night.

Yuri was on the bed, position haphazard with his lithe body sprawled out and head hanging off the edge. His thumb swiped through the lit screen of his phone, the bright colours giving Otabek the impression that he was scrolling through Instagram. Quiet, he stepped into the room as a comfortable haze settled between them.

"You take long showers."

Otabek hummed in reply. "And you wait anyway."

"That's 'cause I have nothing to do."

"Sure."

From the corner of his eye, he could see Yuri roll onto his belly and squint at him. "Beka."

He hummed. Otabek stripped off the towel that was around his waist, discarding it over the backrest of the chair, and picked the first tee he glanced at from his suitcase. He turned to the younger skater, whose gaze scanned over his physique and clothed butt.

He had half a mind to walk in naked, but ever since Yuri began a habit of showing up unannounced, he made it a habit to at least put on some boxers before he accidentally flashed him. He put on the shirt quickly and stepped over to sit at the bed. Yuri tucked his arms under his chin.

"Let's cuddle."

Otabek raised a brow. Pink tinted Yuri's cheeks as though on cue. Without answering, Otabek swung his legs onto the bed and slipped under the covers. The quilt was scratchy and the sheets smelled like cheap detergent wash, but it would do.

Yuri stared. Otabek turned his head to face him, brow raised.

"Well? Aren't we cuddling?"

The pinks, he noted, only spread to his ears. Yuri followed suit, discarding his jacket in the process, and slipped into the covers beside him. Otabek felt the slight dip in the bed and the heat that radiated off of him.

Without another word, he draped an arm around his waist. "Okay?"

"Yeah," Yuri mumbled, scooting closer as his arm slipped over the expanse of his back.

Otabek looked down at him with a small smile. Silence ensued, but it was a silence that they both were familiar and accustomed to. He allowed himself to relax, shoulders drooping and expression giving way to vulnerability. The midnight voice crept, about to lay claim to him for the night...

... When Yuri squeezed his side and awakened him with a jolt.

"The lights aren't off...," he whined.

Ah. Well.


End file.
